The Hunter and the Hunted
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: A witch is murdering people and the STNJ are on the case. But what happens when the members are on this 'witch's' list? (WHRJeepers Creepers crossover)


A/N: Okay, this is my first Witch Hunter Robin fanfic that I'm posting on this site. I just recently saw the first Jeepers Creepers movie and already saw the second one. This takes place forty-six years after the second movie. The monster escaped the old man's barn (of course), and the old man and his son are dead. And by the way, I do not own Witch Hunter Robin and Jeepers Creeper. That is all.  
  
"There's been numerous deaths and disappearances since the beginning of spring. The bodies that they've found has had one or two missing body parts-limbs and internal organs. Lungs, hearts, livers, you name it. And simple stuff like eyes and noses. I say we're dealing with a pretty sick witch." Michael said at the meeting, typing onto his computer as the information and websites transferred to the other five computers.  
  
Robin looked up. "But are we sure it's a witch?" she asked. Everybody looked over at her. "It could just be some kind of mass murderer, but not a witch."  
  
"Well normally it is, and besides. It gets weirder. Check this out." Michael said, clicking to an old news article. "This has happened before."  
  
"What? This dates back to twenty-three years ago!" Doujima said.  
  
"So they're old now." Sasaki said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, but it goes back further than that." Michael said, clicking on another article. Another one dated twenty-three years ago.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm seeing a pattern here..." Karasuma said.  
  
Amon nodded. "There may be patterns on where he's attacking, also."  
  
"Well actually..." Michael said a bit uneasily, clicking on another site. A picture of a church came up. An old church that was boarded up. In front was a pipe.  
  
"A sewer pipe?" Doujima asked.  
  
"No..." Robin said. "A secret room..."  
  
Everybody except Michael looked over at her in surprise. "It says so in the article..." Robin explained.  
  
"The 'House of Pain'? That sends chills up my spine." Sasaki commented, reading the article.  
  
"According to the article, a bunch of torture devices and petrified bodies were found down there by the police." Karasuma said.  
  
"But this place was in America. How could it possibly be connected?"  
  
"The killings found are the same." Amon told the rookie. "I would say that it traveled there, whoever this witch is." He stood up with a print out of the scenes of murder. "We'll investigate these places. Robin, you come with me. Doujima, go with Karasuma and Sasaki."  
  
"Oh...okay..." Doujima said, her voice a slight whine.  
  
Amon looked over at Michael. "Michael, see if you can get some more information on this witch."  
  
"You got it, Amon." Michael said, turning back to look at the computer screen intently.  
  
"Let's move out."  
  
***  
  
"What could be doing this? Why would a witch even want to do something like this?" Robin said quietly, staring out the window of Amon's car.  
  
"It's a witch with sick intentions-that's why." Amon said simply. "Driven mad by their powers, probably."  
  
Robin shrugged and looked lazily up at the review mirror to see a big truck. She blinked. "Um, Amon? That car is getting awfully close..." she commented.  
  
Amon looked up at the review mirror and frowned. "He probably wants to pass..." he said. He turned to the right lane. The truck followed in suit.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Hm...it could be someone pursuing us. Hold on." Amon said, pulling into the other lane. Robin gripped the handle on the door. Again, the car followed. "Fine, if that's what he plans to pull..." Amon muttered. He swerved onto a busy street and melded in with the cars. That's when the truck driver decided to get violent.  
  
The truck began swerving dangerously in and out of the other vehicles, running some off the road even. Robin's eyes widened.  
  
"Dammit..." Amon growled.  
  
"Amon, pull off the road or all of these people are going to die..." Robin said worriedly. Amon nodded and pulled onto an empty road. And of course, the truck followed. It followed them out of the city and out into the country, in fact. By that time though, it was practically on their bumper. "Amon!" Robin cried.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm going as fast as I can!" Amon said. But alas, it wasn't fast enough as the truck slammed into the back of the black car. "That's it..." Amon said, pulling off the side of the road and into a field. The truck drove past as if nothing had happened.  
  
Robin blinked at the truck as she and Amon got out. Amon looked over at Robin. "Are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
Robin nodded, her heart slowing down from beating so fast. Amon then went over to inspect the back of his car. Seeing it all smashed up, he glared. "Damn it, my car..." he muttered.  
  
"Can you get it fixed?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Luckily HQ will cover this." Amon reassured her. "Let's get back."  
  
He got into the car and started it. Robin jumped in as well. Turning the key, he found that barely anything was happening. He looked at the gas gauge and sighed. "Great, we're out of gas." he sighed. He took out his cell phone and dialed Karasuma's phone number. "Karasuma, this is Amon." he said after a minute. Pause. "No, we didn't find anything, but we were driven out of the city by some crazed driver. We're out of gas, so bring some out here or just come and pick us up."  
  
Another pause. Then, "Yes, we're fine. The back of the car is just smashed up a bit."  
  
Pause. "Good. We'll wait here, then." With that, Amon turned off the cell and leaned back against the car.  
  
"Well?" Robin asked.  
  
"They're coming by to pick us up. We'll just have to wait here." Amon replied.  
  
"I see..." Robin said, sitting on the hood of the car. There was a long silence, then Robin asked quietly, "Amon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that that driver is going to come back?"  
  
Pause. "I don't know. But even if they do, I'm sure that we'll be more than enough for them." Amon replied.  
  
"That's true..." Robin replied. She looked down at the ground. "Because...that was a bit scary when they were about to run over us." She blinked over at him. "Were you scared, too?"  
  
Amon shrugged. "I was worried." He replied truthfully.  
  
"I see..." Robin said. She looked up at the sunset. "The sunset is beautiful..." she commented. "You don't get this in the city."  
  
"I suppose." Amon merely said.  
  
"I just hope the others get here before it gets dark."  
  
"They will, don't worry. We shouldn't be too hard to find out here."  
  
A long silence ensued as Robin watched the sunset. After about twenty minutes, when the sun was below the horizon, Robin turned to look over at Amon. "The sun has set. It will be dark soon. Perhaps we should get into the car."  
  
"In a moment." Amon said. Robin slid off the hood and walked over to the door, pausing to look up at the full moon. "Look at the moon...it's lovely..." she commented.  
  
Amon looked up. "It will hopefully provide plenty of light for others to find us."  
  
"But hopefully not enough for that driver." Robin said a bit worriedly.  
  
Amon blinked and looked over at her. "You're still worried about that driver? He's probably miles away..."  
  
Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I just get a bad feeling. That's all..." she said. She slipped into the car and turned on the car radio. Amon rolled his eyes.  
  
Robin flipped through the channels until she came to a station with American music. She could recognize the song that went off: 'I Miss You', by Blink182. Some of the songs she had heard back in Italy.  
  
The DJs buzzed on for a little while, talking about some politics. Finally, when she was getting ready to change the channel, the DJ said, "And now we go to an old American classic, Jeepers Creepers."  
  
The song started playing. This was really was an old song. Probably around from what time period? Seventies? Eighties? 'Probably seventies.' Robin confirmed.  
  
"Jeepers...Creepers...where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers...Creepers...where'd you get those eyeees..." the song sang.  
  
Amon, one of the only ones in the STNJ familiar with the English language next to Michael and Robin, turned to look down at Robin. Robin looked up at him. "I used to hear this song in Italy." she explained, as if he had asked why she was even listening to it.  
  
Amon nodded and looked away, arms crossed, and then looked up at the moon.  
  
And what a sight he saw...  
  
His eyes widened as a shadowy bat-demon thing seemed to hover in front of the moon. The figure-aside from the wings-was humanoid, and seemed to be wearing a tattered trench coat and hat. But then, it was pretty much shadow.  
  
Until it decided to swoop down.  
  
A/N: Okay, yes, I know. Some of the characters may be a little bit ooc, and if not now, then a bit later. I'm just having trouble thinking of the reactions of the hunters if they came to a situation like this. I mean, I'm thinking of maybe killing someone off...but I might not... *shrugs* Anywho, don't forget to review! Ja ne! 


End file.
